Truth About Him
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Leo and Piper have been together for almost three years. They are match made in heaven until the truth was discovered. What is it? Read and give your reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH ABOUT HIM.**

**Default Chapter.**

**This story is mainly about Leo and Piper. They are not married yet but has been together for almost 3 years. Andy is with Prue while Cole is with Phoebe. How Cole became good is in this story. Read and give your reviews. Enjoy.**

Piper and Leo are alone at P3.

"Leo, have you ever thought of marriage?", Piper asked. "Why? We are a happy couple and I

don't see why we must get married", Leo said. "We have been together almost three years. Tell

me, is it because I am not a normal woman? You didn't want to have a family because I am a

witch?", Piper asked. She stared sternly at Leo. "Of course not, you are my main importance.

Nothing else. I have my reason. If you love me, don't ask. Just trust me", Leo said. "That it, Leo

Wyatt. How am I supposed to trust you when you are hiding something from me? I love you but

I can't tolerate with your secretive attitude", Piper said and walked off. "Piper, you don't

understand. I am not who you think I am", Leo tried to explain. Piper walked off without even

turning back.

At the manor,

"What's wrong? Is it because of Leo?", Prue asked. "Yes...no. Nothing, just leave me alone",

Piper said. "You can always tell us about your problems. We will help you", Phoebe added. "Prue,

how long did it take you and Andy to ready for marriage?", Piper asked. "Around two years I

guessed", Prue answered. "And you?", Piper asked Phoebe. "It took me and Cole a year to be

readied but took us one and a half year to really get married. You know, he a demon, me a

witch", Phoebe said. "That's the problem! I have been with Leo for almost 3 years and yet he

refused to have a family", Piper complained. "May be he is just not ready. Be patient. Don't force

him. Just enjoy your happy life", Prue advised. "May be you are right", Piper gives a slight smile.

Leo's house,

The next day, Piper went to Leo's house early. She wanted to apologize to him. Leo's door wasn't

locked. Piper had a bad feeling about this. She pushed the door gently. She saw Leo and wanted

to call him but there was another person there. "Leo, do you have any information about the

Charmed Ones yet? I am getting impatient", Leo's master stormed. "Master, I...do not have

extra information", Leo said. "Leo! The last time you gave me any extra information was 2 years

ago. It's not enough, I want more! Remember, going against me means destruction", Leo's

master said. He disappeared in thick smoke. Leo sat down. He sighed. Then he saw Piper.

"Piper, it's not what you think?", Leo called. "Then what is it? Leo, tell me the truth now! Please

tell me that you are not here with a purpose", Piper stared at Leo. "Sorry. I have my reasons. I

am a spy", Leo said with regrets. "Why? I trusted you. Does that mean all your promises are just

a lust?", Piper said with disappointment. "No, I am here with a duty at first but slowly I realized I

can't lie to myself. I fall in love with you", Leo explained. "Who send you? Tell me who are you? I

want the truth", Piper said sternly. "I am not a human. I am this!", Leo slit his wrist. Blood tickled

and beneath it was metal, pure titanium. Leo is a robot that is designed to be like a real human.

"I am programmed to spy. A mad scientist created me for his experiment. I wasn't programmed

to feel. Love and care weren't supposed to exist but it did. Do you understand now? He promised

me freedom. He would make me a real human. I supposed that you felt weird being with me

now since you know the truth now", Leo said. "I loved you with my heart. I will not care what

others think about you. I just want to be warmed and safe with you. I hope that your heart

remain the same. So what are you planning to do now? Are you going to exchange my sisters

and my freedom for yours? If you are, you are not that sincere Leo I had known all this years",

Piper said with disappointment. "I don't know! All I know all these years is, I am desperate. For

years, I had been searching for a chance to be normal. I hate being a machine. I can't get

married or have a family like humans. I hate that. You are my only way for a life but I can't

sacrifice you", Leo said. "Leo, you don't have to be a human. I will still love you", Piper said.

"How about your sisters? Will they accept me? My master had some data about your secret. He

will not let you go anyway", Leo said with disappointment. "My sisters will understand. We're the

Charmed One. We saved millions outside there and we can save you. We can protect ourselves.

Don't worry about this", Piper said. "I can't be selfish to ask you to do that for me. I betrayed

you and I will settle this. I am sorry but we will not have a future together", Leo said. He turned

to walk off. Piper hugged him, "Don't do it, please. I need you. You are more important than my

life. Don't leave me", Piper begged him. Leo slowly lowered his hands and hugged her back, "I

am sorry. I need to do this for you. I need to destroy your information. I can't let him destroy

your life", Leo said. "No, Leo! You will die. He will kill you", Piper begged. "Then be it. As long as

you are safe", Leo pushed her away and left.

_**Author notes: How is it? Review please…..thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

**TRUTH ABOUT HIM.**

**CHAPTER 2: REALITY**

**AUTHOR NOTES: Thanks for the review. I will do my best and I hope that you will give me your reviews for this chapter. **

Leo went to his master's laboratory. Piper knew he would do that. Therefore she followed him.

"Master, give me the Charmed Ones information. I need it", Leo bravely requested.

"Why do you need it? I asked for more information and how dare you go against it!", Leo's master stormed.

"It's for my knowledge. I promised to give it back with extra. Master, why do you want their information?", Leo asked.

"That is none of your concern. Just do your part. You do not have the right to request even if you are my son!", he said harshly. He held Leo high. He suffocated Leo and let him go.

"Got it? Be with me and be safe. Against me and be dead!", Leo's master questioned.

Leo didn't give up. "I need the information! Give it to me", Leo demanded. Leo formed a fire ball. He threw towards him but it vanished in thin air.

Master looked sharply at Leo's eyes. Leo was thrown towards the window. He was badly injured.

"One last chance, are you with me or the witches?", Leo's master asked.

"With my only love, forever! Give me the data! Give me the information and you can kill me", Leo offered.

"I can kill you with one finger if you wish but I will never give you that", he said and Piper came out from hiding.

She went beside Leo. "Don't hurt him!", Piper tried to blow him. It was useless. He just reflected it. Leo's master telekinesis her away.

Andy sensed that she is in danger. He arrived with Prue, Phoebe and Cole.

"Cole, its you. Thanks to you, I am now powerful", the master said.

"Lord Xavier. Why are you doing this? You promised a life for the Charmed Ones!", Cole shouted.

"Never trust an evil doctor", Lord Xavier teased.

"Cole, you know him? I will deal with you after this", Phoebe was pissed off with what Cole did.

"You gave your dangerous and harmful powers to an unknown man. It will cause great danger to mankind. What were you thinking?", Phoebe scolded him.

"Ladies arguments later. Right now I have a deal for you. Give me your powers and I will spare you, ignore it and prepare for death", Lord Xavier offered.

"Not even in your dreams we will surrender to you", Prue said.

Leo interrupts, "Master, I had done my part. Am I qualified to be a pure demon?.

"Yes, kill a white lighter. Get his essence and you will be a pure demon. Your robotic side will be gone forever. Use this", Lord Xavier handed a sword dipped in poison like a dark lighter's arrow. "Thank you, master", Leo said coldly.

Piper can't believe what Leo had said. "Leo, why? I trusted you because I believe in our relationship. Why must you do this? Why me?", Piper asked with sorrow and regret.

"Because it's a command", Leo answered and turned to Andy with a sharp stare. "Andy orb out!", Prue commanded.

"I need to be here in case someone needs healing", Andy refuses to leave her wife.

Leo rammed the table and swings his sword towards Andy. Andy orbed to escape but Leo kept coming.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had to face Lord Xavier. He spent years in researching the sisters' weakness. He is way too powerful for the Power of Three.

Prue telekinesis and slammed Lord Xavier against the walls.

Lord Xavier stood up unhurt. Phoebe then hurled a kick over but was caught by Lord Xavier who then swings her away. Cole shimmered just in time to catch Phoebe.

Piper froze the fire ball hurling towards her. She then kept blowing him. All three of them were badly hurt after a great battle.

Meanwhile, Andy himself is in danger. He couldn't orb anymore. He was out of energy.

Prue crawled towards Andy as she too was injured. It was too late. Prue was helpless. She cried and called as she sees Leo's sword went through Andy's body. His body then dissolved into Leo's body.

Andy was gone. Leo is no longer a robot. Prue was angry and devastated. She wants to kill Leo but she can't.

"Good job Leo. Now let me show you, how to kill a Charmed One. We will start with your ex-girlfriend", Lord Xavier said. He formed a fire arrow and aimed it at Piper.

All she could do was to wait for her death. Leo jumped in front of her and took the shot. "Don't kill her, master!", Leo said weakly.

"Why are you saving me now? You worked so hard trying to get me here, into this situation with my brother in law dead. Why now? It's too late", Piper stared angrily at Leo.

"Because when I saw you with the arrow aiming at you, I know I couldn't let you die. I realized I loved you. I have feelings now. I am not a robot anymore", Leo answered.

"Well, well. Leo, you betray me? Anyway I was planning to kill you after them. By the way, you are not a pure demon but half white lighter now. I guessed you are in the middle of evil and good", Lord Xavier teased.

"But why do you want to kill me? After all I did for you? How can you do this to me? Do you know? All this years, I followed and pleased you not for power but love. I am your son! I need care. How can you be so cold blooded towards your own blood and flesh?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Leo trusted the wrong person. How will the fate of the Charmed Ones and Leo be? What made Lord Xavier so cruel even to his own son? Read the next chapter to find out and please give me your reviews. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: My History

**TRUTH ABOUT HIM.**

**My History.**

"Because you're not my son. I raised you for revenge. Your mother betrayed me. She cheated on me!", Lord Xavier said.

"If it's that, why are you killing the Charmed Ones? They didn't disturb your life", Leo asked.

"That is because I want revenge too. Years ago before I was a demon, I was a mortal. I was famous. I was the best scientist.

One day, I saw the sisters using their powers. Too bad, I didn't have any evidence.

I told the press and my mentor about it. Nobody believes me.

They thought I was insane and fired me. I was jobless and became poor.

My wife, not your mother, left me. She said I am poor and didn't suit her.

At that time, I am in hell. Nobody cares about my achievements. They isolated me. I didn't give up. I stood back.

I worked as a cleaner in a fast food restaurant and other odd jobs. I saved and begin to build a secret laboratory. There I constructed a project.

All I needed was love. Humans couldn't give me that. They lied and cheated my feelings.

I created a robot, the world's most perfect robot ever. She was almost like human except it is programmed to be loyal.

I even joined the evil side to get the essence of life.

I put it in her to make her perfect. She can eat, play, feel and even fulfill my sexual needs.

I made her my wife. First few years we were a pair of happy couple. Nobody ever realize that she isn't real.

I thought I can finally have a family until one day. I caught her with another man.

She was too perfect until she can love. Worst of all, that man is a demon.

Leo, you are the result of their love. After all I had done, that's how she repays me!

Now do you understand why I hate you?

You reminded me about her!

Now you may die in peace", Lord Xavier said.

"Did you ever love me?", Leo just wanted love so badly.

"No! I hated you! I never wanted you to exist. You are just a tool. I never even cared or loved you", Lord Xavier said fiercely.

"You never but I did. You can have me but can you let them go? They didn't destroy your life but you who did! All they want is to safe innocents", Leo pointing at the sisters.

"Do you really think I should let them go?", Lord Xavier questioned.

"Yes", Leo answered calmly. "But you will have to die. Oh, pity...Beg me and I might let them go. Knell down upon me", Lord Xavier and his crocodile tears.

"I just want them to be safe. I begged you, let them go", Leo knelled down.

Lord Xavier stepped on his head.

Pressing him against the floor.

He was humiliated and disgraced in front of Piper.

Leo's dignity as a man had just been destroyed.

Piper can see his care and love towards her.

"Will you let them go now?", Leo questioned despite all the pain he is going through.

"No, you will have to die and so do all of you here", Lord Xavier said with arrogance.

"You liar!", Leo was angry.

"So what? I am the devil. I am supposed to be evil", Lord Xavier said.

Suddenly Lord Xavier stopped…….

**_Author's Notes: Cliffhanger……read the next chapter to find out. Please summit your reviews please. _**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hero

**Chapter 4: The Hero.**

Chris was there. He is the person who came to save them. "Let's go", he said as he holds Leo

and the sister. He orbed them all out but Prue. She let go. She stayed. She wants revenge. A

sharped look was thrown towards Lord Xavier. Lord Xavier might be hurt but he isn't down yet.

Prue don't stand a chance. She was hurled, crashing againts the wall. Meanwhile, the others

were saved. "Who are you?" Leo questioned the teenager. "My name is Chris and I am

here to help you," Chris replied. Piper looked around and noticed that they lose Prue. "Prue?

Where is Prue?", Piper begin to panic. "We can't save her. It's too late. She doesn't exist in my

generation. She died. I am sorry," Chris said. "I must save her! Let me go!" Piper shouted as

Chris holds her. "You can't go or you will die," Chris said. "Then let me die. I caused all this!"

Piper said. "You can't die. Our life depends on you... You can't die!" Chris tightens his grip. Piper

tried to freeze him. Chris didn't freeze. "You weren't supposed to move unless...you are a witch!"

Piper was stunned. "Let me go! Or else, I am sorry," Piper warned. "No, mum...please don't. I

begged you," Chris pleaded. "Mum? You can't be my son. I am not married," Piper said. "Not yet

but you will. If you save Auntie Prue, you will die. And I can't let you do that," Chris said. "I can't

see her die..." Piper broke into tears. "You have to. Dad wasn't there for us and yet you're

strong," Chris said. "Is it Leo?" Piper asked. "I can't tell you. You need to discover it yourself.

Future consequences," Chris said. "Prue I am so sorry," Piper said. All they can do is to mourn for

their sister. Piper has to accept the fact that her sister is dead. It was a sorrow day. Prue's

sacrifice was for Piper and Leo to be together. Piper was doubtful about the relationship. How

can she marry a man whom caused her beloved sister's death? How can she face this man for

the rest of her life?


	5. Awakening

**AWAKENING.**

**Please summit your reviews. **

"Piper, I am sorry. I know that I do not have the right to ask you to forgive me. I am really sorry. All I want is for you to forgive me," Leo said.

Piper did not say a word. She didn't know what to do. Prue's death was a great impact to her. She was like a mother to her. How can she marry a man who caused her death?

"Leo, I am sorry. I loved you but that is not enough to cover my guilt towards my sister. I can't possibility accept you," Piper said coldly.

Leo gazed at her eyes and gave a last kiss before leaving.

Piper stood at the same spot, seeing Leo leave with a heavy heart.

Leo was hoping that there will be a future for both of them.

From the first day, he knew that they can't be together.

They were meant to be at the opposite side.

Love can't help anything because there will be revenge and hatred as a barrier.

May be it is better for them to go on with their separate lives.

It might be hard but it is better for the future.

A year after Prue's death, Phoebe and Cole remained together while Piper was lonely.

She had not dated since then. She often said that none of them match her. Deep down inside her heart, she loved Leo. It's not easy to missed someone and not being able to be with him.

Sometimes Piper hides and cries alone. She desperately wants Leo. She missed him so much. It is like her flesh was slashed again and again. It hurts.

Though she was on a dating hiatus, there were men out there waiting for her. It's not only Leo but Dan too.

Dan did express his feelings towards Piper but she rejected him. Dan rejected her once because of her background. She is a witch and Dan freaked out. Which man could accept that your future wife is a witch? He was shocked and afraid then but now he realized that he needs her. He loved her very much. Guilt and sorry was suppressed in him. He will not give up on her. He will wait for her.

Then there was another man who slowly felt in love with Piper. That man is Phoebe's husband, Cole. Cole seems to be lovely and caring husband but he has his hidden secret. He can't help falling in love with Piper. He loves Phoebe too but it is fading. Since Phoebe became a famous columnist, she neglected him. He felt lonely and Piper's spirit to go on without her loved ones such a Prue and Leo amazed him. He gradually felt attracted to her. He wanted to express his feelings to Piper but he knew she wouldn't accept him. Piper will not betray Phoebe and she still have feelings for Leo. She just didn't want to admit it. Sometimes Cole treats Piper with extra attention but Piper never realizes any difference. She treated him as a brother in law. Nothing else.

Only fates will decides who will be Piper's prince.

Cole just kept that feeling to himself. He couldn't be so selfish.

Then Dan came. He went to P3 to talk to Piper.

"Piper, I know that I had disappointed you. I am truly sorry but don't I get another chance? I really missed you since the day we broke up," Dan stood in front of her, begging for her forgiveness.

"You knew that I am not like you. I can't be a normal wife. And my love for you is gone," Piper responded.

"You missed Leo?" Dan asked.

"No, it's not him. I can't accept you because we are from two different worlds. It's not possible," Piper replied.

"Leo left you! If he still loves you, why hasn't he return? The fact is you need to go on with your life. One day you will need a family, a man that loves you. Accept me. Let me take care of you," Dan said.


End file.
